my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Project
Project '(z ang. Projekt) - 11-letnia klacz alikorna, OC Czikority, dwujajowa siostra bliźniaczka Pigtail, postaci Mashy. Lubi, gdy jej siostra i znajomi mówią na nią Pro. Klaczka zajmująca się projektowaniem i szyciem dla różnych kucyków w swojej szkole. Powstanie Pomysł Tak więc dnia pewnego Masha chciała z autorką zrobić siostry. Dwie użytkowniczki ustaliły, że to będą bliźniaczki dwujajowe i przy okazji dowiedziały się, że obie lubią tworzyć bliźniaczki :D Ustaliły również że będą mieć po 10 lat. Jednak to było wszystko, co ustaliły. Koleżanka autorki pierwsza stworzyła projekt swego kuca, a sama ciągle myślała. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak do nazwać! Tak więc, dnia następnego postanowiła kuca narysować i pomyśleć nad imieniem. Wygląd Autorka najpierw ściągnęła sobie bazę - od razu wiedziała, którą. Zaczęła ]] malować. Na początku młoda klaczka miała mieć sierść tego samego koloru, co jej siostra - jasnego seledynowego. Była pewna, że jej kuc będzie mieć fioletową grzywę i ogon. Po skończonej pracy klaczka nie wyglądała najlepiej. Postanowiła, że jednak jej zmieni kolor maści na jasny róż. Potem zrobiła jej pasemka różowe i wrzosowe. Chciała jednak, by choć coś miała podobne do swej siostry. I padło na oczy. Dostały one tę samą barwę. Czikorita zakończyła w ten sposób pracę nad wyglądem klaczy (bo nie mogła zrobić odpowiedniego znaczka, ani w internecie nie było). Potem jednak Masza dała jej porady dotyczące wyglądu i dodała seledynowo-żółtego warkoczyka afrykańskiego i kokardę w tych samych kolorach. Imię Autorka długo męczyła się z imieniem swej klaczki. Pytała się innych użytkowniczek, jak powinna się nazywać. Padały różne imiona, lecz Czice nie pasowały. Tak więc spytała się swej siostry, które zdanie bardzo wiele dla niej znaczy. Powiedziała ''"Project" ''Autorce bardzo imię się spodobało, więc się zgodziła. Znaczek Klaczka zdobyła go na wakacjach nad morzem, tak jak Pigtail. Pewnego dnia odbywał się konkurs na najładniejszy projekt sukienki na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu dla sławnej celebrytki. A ponieważ troszkę projektowała, klacz postanowiła spróbować. Szkicowała i oddała do oceny. Celebrytce bardzo się spodobał i został nagrodzony 2 miejscem. Tym oto sposobem Project zdobyła znaczek pod postacią rulonu fioletowej tkaniny. Wygląd Sylwetka Klaczka jest nieco wyższa niż inne źrebięta w jej wieku, jest również od nich troszeczkę pulchniejsza - tak jak Taily. Za to można zauważyć, że od innych kucyków jest wyższa, co jest spowodowane wielkością jej głowy. Sierść Sierść klaczki ma kolor jasnego różu. Jest ona dość podatna na zabrudzenia. Jest też dość cienka, więc często klaczce jest zimno. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa Pro jest lekko falowana, w kolorze fioletowym z różowymi i wrzosowymi pasemkami. W grzywie ma również wpleciony seledynowo-żółty warkoczyk afrykański, który zrobiła jej siostra. Ogon tak samo, ale dodatkowo został na końcu związany seledynowo-żółtą kokardą. Oczy Bliźniaczki łączy tylko parę cech, jedną z nich są oczy. Maja one barwę jasnej lilii. Odziedziczyły tą barwę najprawdopodobniej po prababci, która miała ten sam kolor tęczówek, ponieważ ich rodzice nie mają takiej barwy. Jak u każdego źrebięcia, Project ma okrągłe oczy z trzema rzęsami. Bardzo by chciała w przyszłości taki desing oczu co jej jedna z ciotek (desing oczu Rarity), za to jej siostra woli kształt oczu innej ciotki (desing oczu Twilight) Kryształowa Pro była w Kryształowym Imperium razem z Pigi na wycieczce w drugiej klasie. Ich mama uważała, że klaczki są za młode, lecz w ostateczności pozwoliła im pojechać Gdy dotarli na miejsce, wygląd klaczki się zmienił. Tak samo jak w późniejszym czasie Pig, warkoczyk klaczki zmienił się w seledynowo-żółte kryształki. Grzywa źrebięcia była mocno kręcona (taka jak zwykła grzywa Rarity). Ogon również był kręcony. Do jej fryzury doszły też lawendowe pasemka. Power Pony Podczas przedstawienia szkolnego klaczka miała być jednym z Superkucyków. Uszyła sobie granatowy kostium z wstawkami koloru różowego i wrzosowego. Na kopytkach miała złote bransolety. Grzywa była ułożona w Lekkim nieładzie, jednak kontrolowanym. Moc klaczki było zwiększanie i zmniejszanie swych magicznych bransolet, by złapać wroga. Rainbow Power W tej wersji grzywa i ogon starszej bliźniaczki wydłuża się. Znika warkoczyk, ale zastępują go pasemka w tych kolorach. Widoczne ram są również jej zwykłe, codzienne pasma. Ogon zawiera tylko standardowe pasma Pro. Jej kopytka oczywiście cieniują się w kolor fioletowy, a na nich znajdują się białe kontury jej znaczka. Sam za to znaczek to kawałek fioletowego materiału otoczony pięcioma rulonami materiału. Equestria Girl Wygląd W świecie ludzi dziewczynka jest wzrostu każdego dziecka. Jej włosy mają długość aż do bioder, a są koloru fioletowego. Widać w nich gdzieniegdzie cienkie, wrzosowe i jasnoróżowe pasemka. We włosy ma też wpleciony seledynowo-żółty afrykański warkoczyk. Jej cera jest bardzo jasna, różowa (taka bardziej naturalna) Najczęściej Pro ma na sobie biały podkoszulek z przyszytym jej znaczkiem. Niżej widać fioletową spódniczkę, jasnoszare rajstopy oraz fioletowe botki. We włosy ma przypiętą spinkę z jej znaczkiem. Na różnych potańcówkach ma fioletową sukienkę z cekinowym znaczkiem klaczki na samym środku. Na nogach nosi kozaczki w kolorze fioletowo-niebieskim. Historia Wśród swych rówieśników jest dość popularna, jednak ona nie przepada za ich natręctwem. Znacznie bardziej ona woli projektować i szyć. Ma ona trzy bliskie przyjaciółki: Red Button, Coral Desing i Natural Cloth - tak jak w Equestrii. Bardzo lubi spędzać czas ze swoją siostrą, mimo różnych charakterów. Historia Narodziny Project urodziła się 5 minut wcześniej niż Pigtail. Rodzice bardzo się cieszyli z narodzin klaczek, a równocześnie byli zadziwieni ich różnicami. Trudno było opiekunom wybrać imię dla starszej bliźniaczki. Zauważyli, że klaczka bawiła się fartuchem lekarza i strojami pielęgniarek, tak więc uznali, że Pro będzie uwielbiała modę. Tak więc jej imię zabrzmiało Project Wczesne Dzieciństwo Klaczka szybko nauczyła się chodzić - w przeciwieństwie do swej siostry, która z powodu wad kopytek uczyła się tego znacznie dłużej. Różowy alicorn najbardziej lubił się bawić. Jednakże biegania i latania nauczyła się dopiero po swej siostrze. Bardzo szybko nauczyła się czytać, więc gdy tylko zdobyła tę umiejętność, ''pożerała ''książki wzrokiem. Przedszkole ''Przedszkole jest opisane skrótowo Klacz nie przepadała za przedszkolem. Było tam pełno natrętnych, małych kucyków. Niektóre nawet śmiały się z jej siostry. Nie lubiła tam większości ogierów - uznawała ich za ''małych żartownisiów z bardzo małym ilorazem inteligencji lub też jej brakiem. ''Jednakże w przedszkolu poznała Red Button. Pąsowy alicorn z ognistoczerwoną grzywą i wiśniowych oczkach. Młode klaczki się zaprzyjaźniły. Pierwsze szkolne lata Pierwsza klasa Pierwsze dni W przeciwieństwie do Pigi, Pro nie bała się pójścia do szkoły. Dostała śliczny, wrzosowy plecaczek, zestaw zeszytów i przyborów, wszystkie książki, dużo kredek, piórnik, bloki itp. Wszystko dokładnie spakowała i trzy razy sprawdziła. Bardzo się cieszyła, że idzie do tej samej klasy co Pigtail i Red Button. Na rozpoczęciu roku od razu zauważyła swą przyjaciółkę i obiecały sobie, że będą razem siedzieć w ławce. Na lekcje była przygotowana. Pierwszego dnia PRAWDZIWEJ nauki nie mogła się spóźnić! W sumie nie spała od godziny 4.00, bo była taka przejęta. Na śniadanie zjadła niewiele i pomaszerowała do szkoły, choć nie z siostrą. Do szkółki doszła 15 minut przed czasem, nie było wtedy jeszcze żadnego kucyka z jej klasy. Czekała chwilę, a potem dołączyła grupka ogierów. Gdy tylko zauważyli Pro, zaczęli coś do siebie mówić po cichu, ale klacz nie mogła nic usłyszeć. W końcu doszła do niej Red. - Nareszcie jesteś! Myślałam, że zwariuję z tymi chłopakami... - Nie mów, że aż tak źle - zaprotestowała Button - przecież nie wydają się tacy.... Głos przerwał jej śmiech dochodzący od chłopców. Klacze równocześnie przewróciły oczami, aż w końcu znów się zaśmiali. Zdenerwowana Pro stanęła przed nimi i odezwała się głosem pełnym władczości: - Co jest, nigdy klaczy nie wiedzieliście, czy alikorna?! - No bo... bo... - zaczęli się jąkać - Dobra, idź już! Nie będziemy się śmiali I chłopcy dali już jej spokój. Po 15 minutach przyszła nauczycielka, ale jej siostry wciąż nie było. Przyszła parę minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji. Nie zachowywała się odpowiednio. Nowa znajomosć Po pierwszej lekcji alikorn podszedł razem z Button na przerwę. Zauważyły lekko smutną klaczkę rysującą coś w zeszycie. Pro i But Red podeszły do klaczki. W zeszycie rysowała piękna suknie. - Ooo... Projektujesz? Ja też! I szyje! Klaczka spojrzała na nią zielonymi oczyma i poprawiła swą orzechową grzywę. - T-tak. To moja pasja - odparła po chwili ciszy - Kiedyś próbowałam też szyć, jednak to się kończyło jedynie ukłuciem w kopytka. Nazywam się Natural Cloth Trzy alicornice szybko znalazły wspólny język. Rozmawiały o wielu rzeczach, głównie o modzie i projektowaniu, ponieważ to była ich wspólna pasja. W końcu Button spytała, czy Nat chciałaby się z nimi przyjaźnić. - O-och, bardzo mi miło, oczywiście, że chcę! I tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Wycieczka Klaczki świetnie się dogadywały. Czasami śmiały się z ogierów, którzy mimo ''obietnicy ''nadal szeptali coś na widok Pro. Pewnego dnia na tablicy ogłoszeń pojawił się plakat: '''Kryształowa Wycieczka 09.04 - 18.04 - doba na dojazd i przyjazd. Serdecznie zapraszamy uczniów z klas I - III na tegoroczną "Kryształową Wycieczkę". Jak co roku, udamy się do Kryształowego Królestwa, aby je zwiedzić. Na wyjaz potrzebna jest zgoda rodzica! W Kryształowym Królestwie Spędzimy cały tydzień. Oto nasz plan dnia: * 5:00 - pobódka * 5:10 - wybrane kucyki z pokoju idą nakryć do stołu. * 5:30 - śniadanie * 5:50 - gimnastyka * 6:00 - Zabawy Edukacyjne. * 11:00 - Obiad * 12:00 - wyjście na miasto i zwiedzanie, gry i zabawy * 16:00 - Konkursy Edukacyjne, Zabawy * 18:00 - Czas Wolny * 20:00 - Kolacja * 21:00 - czas wolny * 22:00 - cisza nocna Project bardzo chciała pojechać, więc gdy wróciła do domu, szukała odpowiedniego momentu, by się spytać. A takowy był podczas obiadu. - Emm... Mamo, tato? - zaczęła na spokojnie - mogę się was o coś spytać? - Oczywiście, kochanie - powiedziała mama - o co chodzi? - Noo... Jest organizowana wycieczka do Kryształowego Królestwa... - O nie, Project! Już o tym samym gadała Pigtail! Obie jesteście za młode! - Ech, dobrze... - odparła smutnym głosem Następnego dnia podbiegły do niej Red i Nat. - I co? Zgodziła się? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie klacz o orzechowej grzywie Alicorn pokręcił przecząco głową. Przyjaciółki spuściły wzrok. - Ech, no bo my jedziemy... - odparła Ton - Nie! Proszę, niech któraś zostanie, błagam... - Cóż, ja chyba będę mogła zostać, ale tylko w tym roku! Bo za rok jadę - odpowiedziała niepewnym głosem Cloth Project uradowana przytuliła Nat i dziękowała jej z milion razy. Choć wiedziała, że nie będzie tak fajnie jak by było na wycieczce, była dobrej myśli. Znów razem Klaczki strasznie się nudziły. Chłopcy mieli czas na denerwowanie Pro, klacze dziwnie się czuły bez towarzystwa Button. Czekały na nią cierpliwie, choć to było tylko 9 dni, alicornice tęskniły za przyjaciółką. W końcu po długich dniach oczekiwania wróciła ich najlepsza przyjaciółka. Red wszystko dokładnie opowiedziała swym kumpelom, co działo się na wycieczce - Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było - odparła smutnym głosem Project - Nie martw się! Za rok twoja mama na pewno się zgodzi! - kumpele różowej klaczy rozweseliły ją - Mam taką nadzieję.... Oceny Pod koniec roku klacz otrzymała oceny, z których była naprawdę zadowolona: # Matematyka - piątka (i dobrze!) # Język Equestriański - szóstka (tym się martwić nie musi) # Języki Obce - szóstka (czasem warto mieć świetną pamięć!) # Legendy - szóstka (uff...) # Historia - piątka (i taka ocena ma zawsze być!) # Chemia/Eliskrisy - szóstka (łatwizna) # Plastyka - szóstka (to chyba było oczywiste! # Technika - piątka (mogło być lepiej, ale też i gorzej, więc pół biedy) # Muzyka - piątka (cud, miód!) # Gimnastyka - Piątka (Czego by się uczepić?) # Magia - szóstka (jak wcześniej - czasem warto mieć świetną pamięć!) # Latanie - czwórka (dobra, wystarczy się poprawić z tego, i będzie dobrze) # Zachowanie - szóstka (savoir vivre i nie tylko opanowane do perfekcji!) Razem miała 7 szóstek, 5 piątek i 1 czwórkę, co czyniło to najlepszymi ocenami w klasie. Cloth miała 3 szóstki, 8 piątek i 2 czwórki, a Red 5 szóstek, 3 piątki, 2 czwórki i 3 trójki. Rodzice byli dumni ze starszej córki, dlatego w nagrodę dostawała dodatkowe porcje deseru przez całe lato. Druga klasa Nowa w klasie Po pójściu do drugiej klasy Pro zastała nowe kucyki orz z paroma się pożegnała. Wśród nowych kucyków pojawiła się śliczna alikornica o słomkowej sierści, koralowej grzywie i wiśniowych oczach. Podczas przerw szyła sobie sukienkę. Trzy klacze zakochane w modzie postanowiły zaprzyjaźnić się z nią. - Cześć! Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała Button gdy podeszła do wiśniookiej. - Coral Desing - odparła poprawiając grzywę zamaszystym ruchem kopytka. - Wydajesz się w porządku. Chciałybyśmy cię lepiej poznać. Ja jestem Project, a to Red Button i Natural Cloth. Klaczki postanowiły spędzić ze sobą cały dzień. Gdy lekcje się skończyły, Natural podeszła do Des - Czy chciałabyś się z nami przyjaźnić? - zapytała - Jasne! Macie takie zainteresowania jak ja, będzie o czym gadać! Cztery klacze wracały razem do domu. Nagle Pro stanęła i klasnęła w kopytka - A może wymyślimy sobie nazwę? - odpowiedziała na zdziwione spojrzenia koleżanek - Jasne! - odparła uradowana Coral - Ale jaką? Po chwili namysłu przyjaciółki wymyśliły Czwórkę Szyjących Alikornic. Ponownie wycieczka Przyjaźń "Czwórki" kwitła - spędzały ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę. Czasami nawet organizowały nocowania. W końcu Natural i Red zaczęły mówić o wycieczce do Kryształowego Imperium - Coral, jedziesz? - zapytała Cloth - Nie wiem, ale raczej tak. W poprzedniej szkole nie opuściłam żadnej wycieczki - odparła wiśnooka - Muszę się spytać mamy, mam nadzieję, że mnie puści... - przyznała Pro i spuściła wzrok Gdy wróciła do domu, poszła do pokoju i zaczęła sprzątać, bo była jej kolej. Ale nagle Pigi zabrała jej ściereczkę z pyszczka i sama czyściła - Emmm, Pigi? - starsza bliźniaczka spojrzała zdziwiona na siostrę - Tak? - Dziś moja kolej sprzątania, to czemu ty... - Tak się męczysz, zastąpię cię! Project zdziwiona poszła do salonu. Później, gdy wróciła do pokoju, zauważyła Pigtail, która się uczyła - Co ty robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona siostra - Uczę się do jutrzejszej kartkówki z matematyki - A-a-ale czemu - wydukała zdezorientowana - Edukacja jest bardzo ważna, dlatego zakuwam. Po tych słowach Pro już całkowicie zatkało. Pigtail.... Uczy się? Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Rodzinna narada (kłótnia W szkole pojawiło się ogłoszenie. Project ponownie szukała odpowiedniego momentu, by zapytać mamę. Już miała wychodzić z kuchni i pytać się mamy o zgodę, ale wyprzedziła ja Pigi. Jej odpowiedź nie była zadowalająca. - Och czy ty zawsze musisz się pchać na tę głupią wycieczkę?! Zapytaj się Pro, ona napewno nie chcę jechać na taką idiotyczną kolonie czy coś tam. Prawda Pro?! - wrzasnęła. - Że co?! Oczywiście, że jadę! Cała klasa jedzie! Nie zostanę jak rok temu! Tylko ogierzy zostają! Rok temu ubłagałam jedną z koleżanek aby została, ale powiedziała mi, że w tym roku, nie zostanie ze mną! A dlaczego?! Bo było okropnie! Nie zmusisz mnie abym została! Zapłacę za bilet na pociąg i domek w ośrodku z własnego kieszonkowego, jeżeli ty tego nie zrobisz! - Odkrzyknęła Project z kuchni. - Taaak... to widać, baaaardzo tego nie chce. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Pigi. - Jesteś... emm... za... - zawahała się mama - ...malutka - dokończyła Taily - Ale Toon i Bagel, to pojechały już rok temu! A teraz nie mam już ciągle kar! I mam doskonałe oceny! I jem szpinaczek bez słowa! I... i... i... i ciągle sprzątam! Nawet jeżeli jest kolej Pro! - To prawda! - zawołała z kuchni Project, przypominając sobie dziwne zachowanie siostry - Project, młoda damo jeżeli masz coś do powiedzenia to łaskawie podejdź tutaj do salonu, a nie wrzeszcz na całe mieszkanie! Wiesz jakie to jest okropne?! Przynosisz nam większy wstyd niż Pigitail kiedy wysmarkała się w garnitur szefa ojca! Wszyscy sąsiedzi przyklejają już napewno uszy do ściany, ale wyglądają przez okna! Pani Parram na pewno zadzwoni na policję!!!! - wrzasnęła mama. Więc Pro przybiegła do salonu i razem z siostrą zaczęła kłótnie. W końcu jednak ubłagały mamę i pozwoliła im jechać. W podróży W pociągu różowy alikorn siedział z klaczą o orzechowej grzywie - Natural. Pro przez cały czas czuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. - Nat, czy tylko ja się czuję, jakby ktoś nas obserwował? - zapytała po chwili przyjaciółkę - Ja nic nie czuję - odparła, po czym wyjęła z torby czekoladę - Chcesz trochę? Różowa klacz pokiwała głową i wzięła kawałek czekolady. Ciągle wydawało jej się, że ktoś na nią patrzy, lecz gdy się odwracała, uczucie znikało. Ale potem znów się pojawiało. Pro w tej sytuacji czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo. W końcu wyjęła z plecaka podręcznego bułkę i zaczęła ja zajadać, starając się nie myśleć o tajemniczym kucyku obserwującym ją samą. - A jeśli do złodziej?! - odezwała się nagle klacz po zjedzeniu jednego kęsa bułki - Pro, ty się dobrze czujesz? - zapytała zażenowana Cloth - Tu nie ma żadnego złodzieja! - No to kto na mnie się ciągle gapi?! - Nie wiem! Może to jakiś ogier z naszej klasy? No bo czemu się śmieją i szepczą na twój widok? - Nie wiem! Nie czytam im w myślach! - odparła Pro - Wyluzuj - powiedziała Cloth - i ciesz się tym, że możesz jechać na ta wspaniałą wycieczkę! - Chyba masz rację - uśmiechnęła się i spokojnie skończyła bułkę W Kryształowym Imperium Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się przy Kryształowym Imperium, Project całkiem zapomniała o tajemniczym kucyku i wysiadła. - Jak tu jest pięknie... - wydukała - Masz rację. Patrz! Jesteś kryształowa! - krzyknęła Natural - O jejku, faktycznie! Och, ty też! - odpowiedziała jej Pro Przed przyjaciółkami stanęła nauczycielka - Widać, jak bardzo mnie słuchacie - odparła zdenerwowana. Odeszła, i już miała zacząć mówić, lecz znowu ktoś im przerwał. Tym razem Pigtail i jej przyjaciółka Sesam Bagel. Gdy nauczycielka skończyła coś mówić grupa zaczęła iść. Jednak Pro nie mogła dostrzec siostry ani jej koleżanki. Zaniepokojona podeszła do nauczycielki - Proszę pani! Nie ma nigdzie Pigtail i Sesam Bagel! - Pewnie się rozgadały i nie zauważyły, gdy grupa odeszła - odparła zaniepokojona - Emm... Pro? - klacz nagle usłyszała za sobą czyiś głos Gdy się odwróciła, zobaczyła mahoniowego pegaza z kakaową grzywą, szmaragdowych oczach i znaczkiem w postaci chmury burzowej. Tak - to był dobry znajomy Project, Thundercloud. - Widziałem gdzie szły Pig i Sesam - odparł, gdy Pro go zauważyła - Naprawdę? Czy możesz nas tam zaprowadzić? - spytała Ogier pokiwał głową i pokazał kopytkiem, by grupa szła za nim. Project szła obok niego i bała się o siostrę. - A jeśli tam jej nie będzie? - zapytała po chwili kuca - Na pewno będzie - odparł Thunder - Ten co szedł na końcu wie najlepiej - dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło To jednak nie pomogło. Project nawet nie interesowała się kryształową poświatą jej przyjaciół. Ważne było tylko odnaleźć jej siostrę i jej przyjaciółkę. Nagle coś z impetem spadło na grupkę kucyków. Gdy się wszyscy rozsunęli, okazało się, że co coś ''to była Sesam. Chwilę później przyleciała Pigtail. - Co się tu dzieje klaczki? - zapytała nauczycielka, gdy przyjaciółki się uspokoiły - Te dwie wkroczyły na teren prywatny księżniczki Cadance! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników. - Teraz pójdą z nami! - Nie nie pójdziemy! - krzyknęła Pigi i wystawiła język ochroniarzowi, co zaraz uczyniła też cała klasa w tym samym momencie. - Pójdziecie dziewczynki, pójdziecie! No i Pigi oraz Bagel poszły się spotkać z księżniczką. Po rozmowie grupa poszła do ośrodka, gdzie były przydzielane pokoje. Project dostała pokój razem z Sesam Bagel, Nat i Pig. Pro cieszyła się, że będzie miała pokój ze swoją siostrą, najlepszą przyjaciółką i najlepszą przyjaciółką siostry! - Wiecie co klacze? Może zagramy w przypnij ogon kucykowi? - zaproponowała Cloth, co spodobało się reszcie lokatorek pokoju. Podczas przedniej zabawy Pig przez przypadek uderzyła w kryształową ścianę. Jej siostra zauważyła na niej kryształową poświatę. - Pigi jesteś... kryształowa! - krzyknęła z zachwytu Jednak wyraz twarzy jej siostry był inny niż zwykle. - No jasne, że jestem! Ale nie powinnaś tego nikomu wypominać! W końcu sama jesteś kryształowa! - warknęła w stronę siostry - Eeem... Pigi... no... ty chyba wcześniej... się nie zmieniłaś... - zawahała się przyjaciółka Pro - Co?! Do mnie mówi się Pigtail! Po za tym bzdury gadasz! Jestem mieszkanką Kryształowego Królestwa - odparła klaczka Pro, Cloth i Bagel uznały to za żart, jednak nie wydawało się, żeby Pigtail żartowała. W końcu zrozumiały, że ona tak na serio i zaczęły panikować. - Mam rozumieć że... MOJA SIOSTRA STRACIŁA PAMIĘĆ?! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Pro - Co my zrobimy!!! Chwilę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi - to był Thunder. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, Project go powitała: - MOJA SIOSTRA STRACIŁA PAMIĘĆ I UBZDURAŁA SOBIE, ŻE JEST MIESZKANKĄ KRYSZTAŁOWEGO KRÓLESTWA I KAŻE DO SIEBIE MÓWIĆ PIGTAIL!!! Mina ogiera była bezcenna. Zaczął się wycofywać i wyszedł z pokoju. Przyjaciółki wypróbowały wiele sposobów: od uderzeń w drzwi po zepchnięć na ścianę. Nic nie pomagało. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy Project straciła resztki nadziei, Pigtail zapaliła światło, które oślepiło ją, spadła na łóżko i odzyskała pamięć. Cichy wielbiciel Gdy Project się obudziła, nie zastała Pigtail w pokoju. Zajrzała przez okno, gdzie zauważyła ją jeżdżącą na deskorolce. Jednak po chwili jej uwagę zwrócił mały pakunek na jej szafce. Chwilę stała i się przyglądała, gdy obudziły się Sesam i Natural. - Dzień dobry - ziewnęła Nat - O, co tam masz Pro? I czemu ja tego nie mam??? - Dzień dobry dziewczyny - odpowiedziała ich różowa klacz nie spuszczając wzroku z paczki - Nie wiem czemu ty tego nie masz Clothie. To chyba jest zaadresowane specjalnie do mnie.... Ale co to jest? - Nie zastanawiaj się tak, tylko otwórz! - wykrzyknęła Bagel Alikorn otoczył aurą pakunek po czym szybko go otworzył. W środku był pluszak trzymający czerwone serduszko. Gdy to zobaczyło, jej mina nie ukrywała zdziwienia. - Masz cichego wielbiciela! To oczywiste! - odparła zachwycona Cloth - Tak uważasz? - zapytała - To troczę dziwne, ale to by wytłumaczyło... Nie dokończyła, bo do pokoju wróciła Pigi. Zaczęła opowiadać o niejakim Frenzy Surprise, którego poznała na placu. - Oo... Widzę, że ktoś się zaduużyył - zachichotała Pro - Nie zadurzył! To kolega! - powiedziała, po czym zobaczyła pluszaka w kopytkach siostry - Czyżby tajemniczy wielbiciel? - Nie! - warknęła i położyła się na łóżku Później nadal myślała o tych tajemniczych podarunkach. Opowiedziała o tym Coral i Red, z którymi dopiero wtedy mogła porozmawiać. - Może to jest związane z tym śmiechem na twój widok? - odparła po chwili namysłu Button - Sama o tym pomyślałam - powiedziała Poszła do pokoju po szczotkę, bo grzywa jej się trochę rozczochrała. Gdy otwarła drzwi, na jej szafce leżało jakieś pudełko. Otwarła je, a tam był ładny naszyjnik. Przyglądała się jemu z zachwytem, aż w końcu go założyła. Gdy wyszła, podeszła do niej jakaś jednorożka z jej klasy. - Hej Pro? Skąd masz taki śliczny naszyjnik? - zapytała - Emmm... Od tajemniczego wielbiciela - zawahała się, lecz potem mówiła z dumą - Ta-ta-tajemni-mni-czego wiel-wiel-bi-ciela? - spytała speszona - Tak - napuszyła się Project Jednorożec odszedł zdenerwowany. Pro zauważyła Thundera, więc postanowiła do niego podejść i opowiedzieć o wszystkim. - Tajemniczy wielbiciel? - powiedział niezbyt zadowolony - Tak - powiedziała - A bardzo bym chciała dowiedzieć się, kto to jest! Pomożesz mi? - Eee... - zawahał się - M-muszę iść. Cześć! Pro zdziwionym wzrokiem popatrzyła na kolegę, który odszedł w pośpiechu. Klacz cały dzień zastanawiała się nad tym, kto jest jej wielbicielem. Później niż reszta wróciła do pokoju. Powrót do szkoły Potem znów trzeba było wracać do szkoły. Siostry i ich przyjaciółki dłużej się pakowały niż reszta, dlatego na pociąg przyszły później. Gdy przyjaciółki szukały miejsc, zauważyły dużo poturbowanych kucyków. - Co się stało? - zapytała Pro znajomego ogiera - Frenzy i jego paczka się stali - burknął Wszyscy ranni tak odpowiadali. Okazało się, że przyjaciel Pigi sam tworzy magiczne cukierki, które powodują takie żarty. Gdy klaczki znalazły wolny przydział, nie odzywały się do siebie, tylko ze zmartwieniem przyglądały się ofiarom żartu. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał wredny żarcik Project: - Tak to jest, jak się jest dziewczyną mordercy... Gdy kucyki wróciły do szkoły, Pro skupiła się tylko i wyłącznie na nauce, że prawie całkowicie zapomniała o wielbicielu. Za to martwiła się o siostrę, która była ciągle rozproszona. Była... inna. Grzeczniejsza. Dziwiło to klaczkę, więc powiedziała o tym rodzicom, jednak oni nic nie zauważyli. Dopiero zdali sobie z tego sprawę, gdy podano oceny końcowe, a siostry były bardzo słabe. Za to fioletowa klacz miała czym się pochwalić: # Matematyka - Szóstka # Język Equestriański - Szóstka # Języki Obce - Piątka # Legendy - Szóstka # Historia - Piątka # Chemia/Eliksiry - Piątka # Plastyka - Szóstka # Technika - Szóstka # Muzyka - Piątka # Gimnastyka - Czwórka # Magia - Czwórka # Latanie - Czwórka # Zachowanie - Szóstka Rodzice uznali, że Pigtail już więcej nie pojedzie na wycieczkę. Za to powiedzieli starszej, że nie ma przeszkód, by ona pojechała. Ta jednak nie chciała. Musiała zająć się siostrą, no i chciała odkryć, kto jest wielbicielem. Trzecia klasa Początek Przez całe wakacje Pro nie myślała o wielbicielu. Zamartwiała się siostrą, która ciągle chodziła smutna. Gdy wróciła do szkoły, pani powiedziała: - Witajcie Drogie Dzieci, jak pewnie wiecie, w tym roku musicie się mocno przyłożyć do nauki, gdyż macie przejść na wyższy poziom edukacji. Za rok będziemy musieli się też podzielić na klasy "a" i "b", gdyż otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że jeszcze jedna osoba i będziemy musieli to zrobić, a dojść w czwartej klasie ma 5 kucyków. W klasie było słychać okrzyki "Ooo nie!". Gdy to usłyszała, Pro i jej przyjaciółki przeraziły się - A jeśli nas rozdzielą? - szepnęła do fioletowego alikorna Red - To będą okropne lata, jeśli tak się stanie - odparła klaczka - a ja nie zamierzam się z wami rozstawać. Na przerwie klacze wyszły na boisko, by wszystko przegadać. Gdy wróciły, plecak Project był otwarty. - Dziwne... Przecież go zamykałam! Wyjęła z niego ślicznie zdobioną szkatułkę. Gdy ją otwarła, zaczęła grać piękna muzyczka, a w środku były ciastka w kształcie serca. Klaczka była bardzo zdziwiona, więc pędem popędziła do siostry. - Co o tym myślisz? - zapytała zdyszana - Noo... Mi rodzice takich rarytasów nie dają - Pig parsknęła śmiechem i wzięła jedno serduszko - Dobre! - To nie od rodziców gamoniu - odparła już lekko zdenerwowana siostra - od wielbiciela! - Heh, ciekawe kto to - powiedziała rozbawiona Pigi i wzięła kolejne ciasteczko - Ktokolwiek to jest, świetnie piecze! Lub jego mama świetnie piecze? Albo tata? A może... - Skumałam - przerwała jej Pro - mam nadzieję, że dowiem się tego na balu na zakończenie 3 klas - dodała, pokazując siostrze ulotkę - Uuu... Bal się szykuje - potarła kopytka klaczka - Ale jest planowany na koniec roku, to czemu teraz są ulotki? - Mnie się pytasz? Pojawił się też plakat wycieczki, która będzie w kwietniu! - A mogę spytać, jak niby miałabyś się tego dowiedzieć? - wypaliła Pigi - Ech głuptasku, to takie oczywiste! ON MNIE POPROSI DO TAŃCA! - wytłumaczyła jej alikornica. - Eeem... nie wcale nie... - zaczęła seledynowa klacz. - A niby czemu nie panno Pigtail?! - zdenerwowała się Pro. - Przyjrzyj się ulotce!!! I przestań już drzeć pysk! To jest b a l i k. - NO TO CO?!! - No to to, balik! Biały Bal! - popatrzyła na po raz pierwszy niczego nie świadomą siostrę - Tu k l a c z e, zapraszają ogierów, więc jeżeli nie jesteś medium, to się nie dowiesz - dodała - Uuuuu... Acha... ale i tak się tego dowiem! - Powodzenia życzę, a teraz idę do Toon na piżamówkę, pa! - Lekcje się jeszcze nie skończyły!!! - W tym roku tylko ty masz pięć dodatkowych obcych języków, sześć z j. Equestriańskiego, osiem matm, dwie gimnastyki, siedem legend dwanaście magii, pięć latania i kółko pt. "Języki obce które są zbyt trudne by ich uczyć w szkole, więc uczymy je w po lekcyjnym kółku". - Co!?? Jak się wymigałaś?!! - Rodzice mnie oszczędzają - uśmiechnęła się chamsko siostra i odeszła Project była strasznie zdenerwowana na siostrę, która swe przygnębienie wykorzystywała do swoich celów. Oburzona poszła na lekcje. Po lekcjach wybrała się z Coral do biblioteki. - Takie pytanie - zaczęła Desing - po przeczytaniu książki złapiesz wielbiciela, tak? - Nie, gdy pewnego dnia - zaczęła klaczka - byłam w bibliotece, natknęłam się na pewną książkę - otoczyła aurą książkę "Tajemnica tajemniczych wielbicieli" - W niej będzie rozwiązanie! - Skarbie, książki nie załatwiają wszystkiego - Cora poklepała ją po grzbiecie Pro podeszła do jednej półki z książkami na literę "T" Wyjęła z niej poszukiwanej książki. Uradowana poszła z przyjaciółką do bibliotekarki wypożyczyć książkę, po czym poszły do domu Pro. Szybko odrobiły lekcje, oddały do sprawdzenia i wyjęły książkę. - Ech, tu nic nie ma! - wyjąkała Coral - Co zrobimy!? - Nie wiem - przyznała - lecz muszę się dowiedzieć! Wyjazdy, smutki i ocenki Klaczka cały czas starała się dowiedzieć, kto jej dawał te prezenty, nie zapominając oczywiście o nauce. Wkrótce potem jej przyjaciółki wyjechały. Była samotna, no i skłócona z siostrą, więc nie miała co ze sobą zrobić. Nic innego jej nie zostało - uczyła się. Zagarniała dobre oceny, ale robiła się smutniejsza. W końcu doczekała się powrotu przyjaciółek. Nawet pogodziła się z siostrą i nie myślała o wielbicielu. W końcu przyszedł list z ocenami: # Matematyka - Czwórka # Język Equestriański - Szóstka # Języki Obce - Piątka # Legendy - Piątka # Historia - Piątka # Chemia/Eliksiry - Czwórka plus # Plastyka - Szóstka # Technika - Piątka # Muzyka - Piątka # Gimnastyka - Trójka (taaa... mózg nie jest potrzebny do biegania itp.) # Magia - Czwórka # Latanie - Czwórka # Zachowanie - Szóstka Nie była jedynie zadowolona z gimnastyki, lecz myślała tylko o złapaniu wielbiciela na zbliżanym się wielkimi krokami baliku Balik - przygotowania Ten dzień był bardzo ważny. Miał się odbyć balik. W pokoju klacz myślała nad swoją sukienką, którą miała skończyć szyć. Nie miała pomysłu na resztę, więc przyszedł do niej tata. Project miała o wiele lepszy kontakt z ojcem niż z matką, dlatego też klaczka była jego ulubienicą. - Co się dzieję? Skończyłaś sukienkę? - zapytał - Nie - odpowiedziała bezradna - nie wiem co zrobić. Pomóż mi, tato! Ogier podał jej stary, zakurzony magazyn. - Co to? - zapytała - Magazyn modowy, który się czytało się, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Może cię zainspiruje? Klaczka zaczęła kartkować strony. Zobaczyła śliczną sukienkę, która ja zainspirowała do dokończenia sukienki. Gdy wykonała ostatni ruch materiałem przy maszynie, Pigi przyniosła jej projekt swej sukienki, więc Pro musiała też szyć sukienkę siostry. Gdy skończyła, ubrała się i poszła do mamy, by ją uczesała. Ta jej zrobiła kręcone włosy związane na końcu. Potem klaczka wróciła do pokoju i zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach. Znalazła naszyjnik, który dostała od wielbiciela. Szybko go założyła i zeszła na dół. Balik Na dole czekała na nią siostra, która na jej widok zaczęła się głośno śmiać. - Święta Celestio coś ty na siebie włożyła?! To wygląda jak 274 sukienka mamy! Ble! Ta na "klaun party"!!! - zaśmiała się klaczka - Ha, ha, ha! Słuchaj bezrobotna gówniaro! Może ja nie mam czasu szyć dla wszystkich wokół?! Pomyślałaś o tym?! Za rok nie uszyje Ci nic! A jak będziesz potrzebowała kasy, to też Ci nie dam tego co dostaję za te kiecki! Potem w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywały, chciały tylko zdążyć. Gdy doszły, Pro szybko sobie poszła, choć i tak nie wiedziała gdzie. Stanęła w kącie i przyglądała się tańczącym, po czym popatrzyła na swój naszyjnik. Miała dość tej presji związanej z wielbicielem. Miała już wszystkiego dość. Nagle zobaczyła swą siostrę tańczącą z tym durniem - Frenzym. Miała coś do niego, czuła, że coś knuje. Czuła się dziwnie, gdy ogier pocałował jej siostrę. Siedziała z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, po czym zauważyła podchodzącego Cloud'a. - Cz-cześć Pro - powiedział czekoladowowłosy ogier - co robisz? - Patrze jak moja siostra sobie rujnuje życie - powiedziała Thunder usiadł obok klaczy. - Znalazłaś... tego wielbiciela? - zapytał po chwili - Nie... Idziesz ze mną po sok? On kiwnął głową i poszedł z nią do stolika. Klacz sobie nalała soku pomarańczowego, a ogier jabłkowego. - Emm... Project, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął - Ja... Wiem, kto jest twoim wielbicielem. - Serio?! Kto! - podekscytowała się klaczka - Emm... Ja... - powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. Klacz przez chwilę stała jak wryta, ale po chwili przytuliła ogiera. Kątem oka zauważyła swą siostrę, która idzie na parkiet z Frenzy'm. - Zatańczysz? - zapytała po chwili - Już myślałem, że nie spytasz - zaśmiał się i poszedł z Pro Późno wieczorem klaczki wróciły do domu i opowiedziały o wszystkim rodzicom. Potem poszły do pokoju. - Too... - zaczęła Project - zaczęłaś się spotykać z Frenzy'm? - gdy wymówiła jego imię, wzdrygnęła się - Taa... A ty z Cloud'em? - zapytała - Taa... Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że ten Frenzy jednak coś ukrywa. - Słucham?! - wnerwiła się Pigtail - Och, ja wiem... Ty zazdrościsz, że mam chłopaka przed tobą. - O parę minut, siostrzyczko. Lecz ja sądzę... - Ty wszystko sądzisz! Lecz wiesz co?! Ty mnie już nie obchodzisz! Chcę być szczęśliwa, rozumiesz?! SZCZĘŚLIWA!!! Pro zatkało. Po raz pierwszy jej siostra była tak zdenerwowana. Na szczęście dnia następnego klaczki znów ze sobą rozmawiały i poszły razem na zakończenie roku. Wakacje Wakacje zapowiadały się świetnie. Cała rodzinka jechała nad Morze Uzdyjckie, do Uzdki. Tak jak zawsze, jechali Ekspresem Przyjaźni - Jedziemy na wakusie! Jedziemy na wakusie! - podśpiewywały cały czas Lecz cały entuzjazm zakłócały kłótnie rodziców. Mamie niezbyt pasowało to, ze jadą nad morze, bo ona woli góry. Klaczka już lekko znudzona tymi kłótniami wyjęła z bagażu szkicownik i zaczęła projektować nowe sukienki. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Pigi zaczęła pisać list. Lecz niezbyt to ją interesowało i zaprojektowała śliczną sukienkę w barwach złota. "Muszę ją wykorzystać" - pomyślała. Miała nadzieję też, że na wakacjach zdobędzie znaczek. Czuła, że to będzie jej czas. Zamknęła szkicownik, ponieważ w końcu dojechali do domku, w którym mieli mieszkać. Domek był bardzo mały. Gdy się weszło, widać było lodówkę, piec, stół, cztery krzesła, kanapę i telewizor. Były też białe drzwi, za którymi krył się pokój rodziców, oraz schody prowadzące do malutkiego pokoju klaczek. Mieściło się w nim łóżko piętrowe, mała szafa i dwa biurka. Pro od razu zaczęła się wypakowywać. Taily zrobiła to samo. Gdy skończyły, Pigi wybiegła z pokoiku, a fioletowa klacz wyjęła swój szkicownik i zaczęła kończyć sukienkę. Ledwo połączyła linie w złotym boa, do pokoju wleciała Pigtail. - Pro! Tam na dworze za domem! Jest super plac zabaw! - krzyknęła. - To czemu nie widzę go przez okno? - zapytała zdenerwowana Pro, bo ta sukienka była dla klaczki naprawdę waża - Czy ja wiem... może dlatego, że zasłania je ta szafa? - Fakt... Tak, więc Pigi wyciągnęła siostrę na plac zabaw, a ta przyznała jej rację co do jego wspaniałości, niczego tam nie brakowało. Były huśtawki, trampoliny, piaskownice i wiele, wiele innych! Zaczęły bawić się na wszystkim co się dały i śmiać się z tego, że tylko one dwie wiedzą o tym placu i nikt inny tu nie wejdzie - przysięgły sobie nawet, że będzie to ich sekret - nawet przed rodzicami. Niedługo ich zabawę przerwała mama wołająca na obiad. - Co tam takiego fajnego? - zapytała. Klaczki nie wiedziały co mają odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu Pro się odezwała. - Tam jest... - zaczęła. - Duuużo miejsca do biegania! - zakończyła za nią Pigi. Mama kupiła to kłamstwo i więcej nie zamęczała córek pytaniami. Klacze jadły wyjątkowo szybko by móc prędko wrócić na plac zabaw, Pro jednak uznała, że nie może tak dłużej, było to jej ulubione danie i chciała rozkoszować się każdym gryzem, ze wszystkich ośmiu dokładek. Pigi skończyła szybciej i popędziła na plac zabaw. Project się nie przejmowała i z rozkoszą dokończyła wspaniały obiad. Gdy wyszła na dwór, zastała swą siostrę rozmawiającą z alikornem Comey. Pro nie była zadowolona z powodu tego iż siostra zaprasza ją do sekretnego ogrodu - nawet jeżeli Mey sama go odkryła. Jej wrogość do przyjaciółki z domku po lewej jednak szybko minęła, kiedy to zaprzyjaźniła z inną klaczą - z domku po prawej i ją również zaczęła zapraszać na plac, Pig jednak zaakceptowała jednorożkę Pencil Paw, szybciej niż Pro jej koleżankę. Pewnego razu rodzice pozwolili dziewczynkom zaprosić po jednej koleżance na cały dzień i noc - czyli na doskonałe, cztero kucykowe piżama party. Oczywiście zaprosiły swoje sąsiadki. Tata klaczek zabrał Pro i Paw na molo, gdzie było dużo stoisk, no i żeby nie przeszkadzały Co i Pig. Na wycieczce Klaczka była zachwycona pięknem molo, ale na Pencil to nie robiło wrażenia, ponieważ tam mieszkała. Najpierw poszły na watę cukrową, a potem na lody. Potem wybrały się na pokaz magika blisko morza, który wybrał Pro jako swą asystentkę. Zaraz po tym na scenę weszła znana celebrytka - Amber Bay. Ogłosiła ona konkurs na kreację, która ukaże się na pokazie mody ze strojami jej autorstwa. Project dobrze ją znała - projektantka, modelka, piosenkarka i aktorka. Jej znaczek - bursztyn otoczony złotym materiałem wykazywał wszystko. Cała Equestria ją znała. "Może moja złota sukienka wygra i zdobędę znaczek?" pomyślała Project i od razu pobiegła zgłosić się do konkursu. Gdy się już zgłosiła, po krótkim spacerze spotkali mamę razem z Pigtail i Comey.Postanowili zatrzymać się na plaży i bawić się razem. Po pewnym czasie Paw zaproponowała opalanie się, na co reszta przystała. Rodzice zasnęli podczas opalania się, ale Pigi i Mey tak się nudziło, że w końcu wyciągnęły Pro oraz Cil do morza.Szły coraz dalej i dalej, aż w końcu były już tak daleko, że postanowiły pobawić się nurkując i szukając podwodnego królestwa z bajki, o którym czytały im mamusie i tatusiowie. Rzuciły na siebie czar wodnego oddechu, dzięki czemu wytrzymywały pod wodą. Poszukiwania powiodły się. Już po chwili znalazły się w złotym pałacu, gdzie niestety - czekała pułapka. Złapał je morski potwór i zamknął w klatkach Mey zaczęła histeryzować "Zginiemy tu!", "Rodzice na pewno się martwią!", "Och czemu musiałyśmy tu włazić! Trzeba było zostać i się opalać! Tak jak chciała Paw". Już po chwili Taily miała dość słuchania o tym w jakiej to okropnej są sytuacji, więc wrzasnęła "Dość" tym samym uciszając przyjaciółkę. - Czemu on nas porwał?! - wznowiła narzekanie po jakiś 5 minutach ciszy. - Hm... - zastanowił się seledynowy alicorn - Myślał, że chcemy uwolnić księżniczkę, którą według legendy uwięził w wieży. - A... nie chcemy? - zdziwiła się druga z klaczy - NIE CHCIAŁYŚMY, ale teraz już chcemy! I wcale nie chodzi tylko o zemstę, ale o to też! - wytłumaczyła jej Pig. - Pigi! My kontra ten stwór? Nie damy rady! Jesteśmy za młode i za słabe! Nasze zaklęcia nie podziałają! No i zaklęcie wodnego oddechu trzeba wznawiać co pół godziny, by się nie utopić! - zauważyła Pro - Project ma rację - dodała Pencil - nie damy rady Klaczki siedziały bezradne w klatce, gdy nagle Pro wpadła na pomysł. - Pigi, czy dasz radę ulepić z tej morskiej gliny pilnik? - No a jak! Dalsza edukacja Czwarta klasa Charakter Inteligentna Klaczka potrafi wykonać wszystkie trudne zadania. Gdy była jeszcze młodsza, dużo czytała, bo szybko się tego zdołała nauczyć. Według nauczycielki w jej klasie, to właśnie Project jest najbardziej aktywną uczennicą. Niektóre złośliwe ogiery śmieją się, że to ''"kujonka". ''Jednakże omija to prawdziwy powód jej wielkiego ilorazu inteligencji - klaczka jest słuchowcem i zapamiętuje informacje z lekcji. Czasem pomaga swej siostrze w lekcjach, gdy ta czegoś nie rozumie. Dobrze wychowana Wiele kucyków uważa, że Pro ma nienaganne maniery. Często, również z powodu poznawania wielu trudnych słów, porozumiewa się wyrafinowanym językiem, czego zwykle nie rozumieją jej znajomi. Nie przepada za brudem. W pokoju zawsze ma porządek. Klaczka nie lubi żyć w bałaganie. Od zawsze jej przeszkadzał. Zamiłowanie do mody Klacz kocha projektować i tworzyć piękne suknie. Jak dorośnie, pragnie zostać projektantką i krawcową. W wolnym czasie najczęściej zagląda do swego szkicownika i tworzy kolejne stroje. Na swoim biurku (który jest dość duży) znajduje się maszyna do szycia, a na nim jeszcze jest miejsce, by spokojnie odrabiać lekcje. Kłótliwa Pro zawsze (gdy tylko ktoś skrytykuje jest stylizację), zaczyna się kłócić. Jest zawzięta i postawia na swoim. Nie lubi się kłócić, jednak nie ma wyboru. Czasami zaczyna zaciętą dyskusję z siostrą, gdy ta jej przeszkadza przy projektowaniu lub też i szyciu. Dramatyzująca Źrebak jest mistrzynią dramatyzmu! Jest również znakomitą aktorką. Czasem zbyt przesadnie dramatyzuje. np. gdy jej rodzinka przybyła na ważną galę, dramatyzowała, że ktoś rozlał na jej sukienkę poncz. Jednakże robi już to rzadko. Histeryczka Z tego nigdy nie wyrośnie! Raz na przykład nie mogła wymyślić projektu na sukienkę, zaczęła dramatyzować, że ''"nikt już mi nie da zadania w postaci uszycia stroju, nie będę sławna, wszyscy o mnie zapomną i będę się błąkać w jakimś lesie szukając pożywienia!" Oczywiście udało jej się zdążyć. Z nerwów zawsze widzi czarne scenariusze. Relacje Zwierzak Boonie Boonie to suczka rasy Beagle. Ma ona 1 roczek. Znalazła ją, gdy z rodzina wyjechała na wakacje. Szła po mostku cała mokra, piszczała. Była dopiero szczenięciem. Klaczka zajęła się nią, rozwieszała ogłoszenia by odnaleźć właściciela. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Kucyk wybłagał mamę, by psinka została z nimi. Boonie to dość nieśmiały psiak, nie lubiący tłoku. Uwielbia, gdy Pro ja przebiera. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze Znaczkiem Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Źrebaki